


No Room at the Inn

by MrsTennant80



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTennant80/pseuds/MrsTennant80
Summary: Nativity - Broadchurch style!





	No Room at the Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Got the idea for this fic while watching David Tennant in Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger. Just a Christmassy soppy one shot. Sorry I meant to post this before Christmas but it’s been a bit manic! 
> 
> Hope everyone had a merry Christmas! :)

‘You know what you are?’ Ellie Miller huffed. ‘An absolute wanker knob.’

Alec Hardy sighed. ‘It’s not my fault the bloody hotel lost our reservation!’ 

‘Oh yes it is. I asked you a million times if you had the confirmation email and you said we didn’t need it.’ Ellie glared daggers at him and rubbed her rounded stomach. 

‘I’m sure we’ll be able to find somewhere else’ Alec said, trying to calm her.

‘Hardy, we are in the middle of nowhere, on Christmas Eve, I’m about 8 months pregnant and the only hotel in a 20 mile radius is full. Can we just go home please?’

Alec raised his eyebrow at her ‘You’re last naming me now?’

‘I bloody am, I’m furious at you!’ Ellie replied as they reached the car. 

‘Ach don’t be like that El’ Alec said ‘I just wanted us to have a nice Christmas away before the baby comes! I didn’t do this on purpose!’

Ellie glared at him. ‘I know you didn’t, cos you’d be missing a bollock if you had’ve done. Doesn’t make you less of a knob though.’

Alec didn’t reply as he was busy searching through his pockets. ‘Did I give you the car keys?’

Ellie folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. ‘No you didn’t. I swear to God Alec, if you’ve lost those keys-‘

‘I know, I know, you’ll kick me in the bollocks’ He said resignedly with a long suffering air. He checked his suit and coat again and looked across the car roof at Ellie. She was wincing and rubbing her stomach.

‘You OK?’ He asked. 

‘Yeah, just Braxton Hicks’ she replied. 

‘You sure?’ He asked nervously. He could see the pain on her face. 

‘I’ve had 2 kids, I know what labour feels like. Besides I’m not due for a month. Where are the keys?’ She snapped.

Alec’s face froze as he spotted them. ‘Erm, they appear to be still in the ignition...’ he replied nervously. 

‘Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?’ Ellie said through gritted teeth.

‘It’s fine, I’ll just call the breakdown.’ Alec replied, reaching for his phone. 

‘Yeah, I’m sure they’ll come really quickly on Christmas Eve’ Elle said sarcastically. 

‘Bollocks’ Alec swore, looking at his mobile. ‘No signal.’ He looked at Ellie. ‘Have you got signal?’

‘I wouldn’t know’ she replied ‘since my phone is in my bag, in the boot.’ 

‘Oh God!’ Alec threw his head back in despair. ‘OK, OK. Let’s go back to the hotel and use their phone.’ 

The two of them slowly trudged back towards the hotel, Ellie grumbling all the way. 

They arrived to find the front doors securely locked, with a note stating to phone reception for attention. 

‘Oh bloody hell! Could things get any worse?’ Alec yelled in exasperation. He looked over to Ellie to see her clutching her stomach in pain as liquid gushed from between her legs. He paled. ‘Was that?’

‘Yep. That was my waters.’ Ellie gasped. ‘I’m having this baby right now!’

Alec ran over to her and supported her, looking around. ‘OK, stay calm. We need to find somewhere less exposed than this hillside, like an outbuilding.’

Suddenly he spotted a stone barn a few hundred yards away. ‘There’ he pointed at it and Ellie scowled.

‘I’m not having my child actually be born in a barn.’ 

‘It’s this or the open air. It’s getting darker and colder and the wind is picking up. We need shelter.’ Alec explained. 

Ellie nodded in agreement and together they stumbled to the barn. Alec kicked the wooden door open and found it full of hay. ‘Alright, we can make this work’ He muttered to himself. 

He took off his greatcoat and spread it on the floor, then lowered Ellie carefully down onto it. She looked into his eyes and he could see she was afraid. He cupped her face gently. ‘It’s OK, it’s going to be OK.’ He said reassuringly.

‘Alec there’s so many things that can go wrong. We don’t have any equipment and no one knows we’re here’

‘I know, shush, it’ll be OK I promise darlin’ he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and stood up. 

‘Where are you going?’ Ellie asked in alarm. 

‘To see if I can get some signal, climb a tree or something.’ 

‘No don’t leave me! The baby is coming NO-AAAARRRGGHH!!’ Ellie screamed as a contraction ripped through her and grasped for Alec’s hand. 

‘Oh God, OK, OK’ Alec wiped the hair back from her forehead as Ellie panted. ‘Take off your tights and underwear.’ He instructed. 

‘This is not the bloody time for that Alec!’ She said smacking him on the arm. 

‘Ow! No, you crazy woman. If I’m delivering this baby, I need to see what’s going on!’ He replied crossly. 

Ellie complied and Alec knelt down to take a look. ‘I can see the head!’ He said excitedly. ‘He’s got dark hair!’ 

He took his jacket off, gripped Ellie’s hand and urged her to push. With a scream to wake the dead, Ellie pushed with all her might and the baby’s head slipped out.

Alec looked up at her with eyes shining. She was panting and sweat soaked curls were plastered to her forehead. He’d never seen her look more beautiful. With a sob, she gathered her strength and pushed again. She reached down and pulled the baby all the way out, as Alec looked on in amazement, tears running down his face.

Ellie sobbed and cradled the baby to her chest, letting out a half-sob, half-laugh when he started to cry heartily. 

Alec came up and kissed the baby, then kissed Ellie soundly. ‘He’s beautiful’ he breathed. ‘Is He definately a boy?’

Ellie lifted him up. ‘Yep!’ They both giggled. ‘Our son is here.’ Ellie said in wonderment. 

Alec retrieved his jacket and carefully wrapped the child in it. ‘Check the time.’ Ellie instructed. ‘We’ll need to tell a time when we register him.’ 

Alec looked at his phone. ‘12.07am. Christmas morning.’ He gazed at Ellie cradling their son. ‘Our son was born in the hay on Christmas morning.’

‘We are NOT naming him Jesus.’ Ellie replied.

Alec went back to Ellie’s side and stared at the child intently. ‘I think he looks like a William.’

‘William Alexander Hardy’. Ellie replied. The child waved his tiny fist in the air. ‘He likes it look!’

Alec smiled at his son and at Ellie. ‘Merry Christmas.’

‘Merry Christmas.’


End file.
